Masaje
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Shiro tiene un mal día, Lance sabe como ayudarlo.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Voltron no me pertenecen, ellos son de DreamWorks.

 **Capítulo Único:** Masaje.

Shiro resopla al caer rendido sobre su cama, había sido un día realmente pesado: Una horda de Galra los había arrinconado en un planeta ya deshabitado, Keith no había respondido a su llamada de apoyo y la inexperiencia de Allura para con el León Azul le había costado un moretón en el brazo, nada que no pudiera curarse. Al final, todo había salido bien a pesar de las magulladuras. La princesa se había comprometido en mejorar y el ex Paladín Rojo había dado señales de vida. Pero eso no evita el hecho de que el líder de Voltron se estresara ¿Quien no le decía que Allura volvería a fallar? ¿O que Keith se metiera en problemas y no pudiera comunicarse con él?

A veces, Shiro quiere que todo se detenga para darle una oportunidad de recuperarse mental y físicamente ¿Eso sería pedir demasiado? El Paladín Negro no cree poder seguir de la misma manera, no sin poner en peligro a su equipo.

Resopla con el rostro hundido en la almohada, pensando en como ayudarlos para fortalecerse como equipo ahora que Allura era parte de Voltron. Después de todo, Lance parecía ser el único que poseía las palabras justas para animar a la princesa y no dejarse vencer ante la adversidad Galra.

Hablando del Rey de Roma.

La puerta de su habitación se abre con un suave sin sonido, Shiro no se alerta y se toma el tiempo para voltearse sobre sí mismo y ver a Lance sobre el marco. El moreno lleva su pijama de estrellas con nubecitas y sus pantuflas del León Azul, su mirada está algo cansada pero su postura firme la desmiente un poco.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -pregunta Lance por lo bajo, aún sabiendo que la habitación a su lado está vacía debido a la marcha de Keith.

Shiro se sienta sobre su colchón mientras asiente, pasando la palma de su mano por su rostro en un gesto de derrota que no quiere que Lance vea realmente. Él es un líder. El líder de Voltron, que no era para menos, toda una galaxia dependía de él y Shiro debe estar a la altura de la circunstancia. Verse cansado y débil no debía estar en una de las posibilidades como Paladín Negro.

\- Si, si... Entra, Lance -responde bajo, evitando bostezar a pesar de saber que no dormirá bien- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunta ligeramente preocupado, después de todo no le extrañaría que el muchacho tuviera una pesadilla.

Katie se queda junto a él en noches de insomnio, cuando las pesadillas sobre su nueva vida son demasiado para ellos.

\- No, sólo vine a verte -responde con simpleza Lance, entrando a su habitación y dejando que la puerta se cierre a su espalda- Hoy no te veías muy bien, ya sabes... -comenta encogiéndose de hombros mientras acorta la distancia entre ellos- Más cansado de lo normal.

\- Estoy bien -responde, tal vez más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Lance alza las manos frente a él junto con una sonrisa.

\- Amigo, nunca dije lo contrario -dice el Paladín Azul ya a su lado- Pero tampoco está mal saber que no eres indestructible, que está bien sentirse cansado después de un largo día.

\- No puedo, Lance... -dice Shiro en derrota, admitiendolo- Todos dependen de nosotros.

\- Y hoy hicimos la diferencia una vez más -agrega Lance con una mano apoyada sobre su hombro- La galaxia no te odiara sólo porque te tomaste una noche para descansar, estoy seguro que incluso te alentarian a ello si con eso saben que estarás listo para la batalla.

Shiro sonríe sin poder evitarlo, atrapando la mano del más joven entre la suya.

\- Gracias -susurra sin querer romper el íntimo momento.

Lance aprieta su mano aún sobre su hombro y le regala otra sonrisa un tanto más juguetona.

\- Vamos, acuéstate sobre la cama y quítate la camisa -dice Lance mientras se quita las pantuflas.

Shiro abre los ojos sorprendido por su petición ¿Acaso el chico...?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos, Shiro... -anima Lance- Te daré un masaje que te dejará como nuevo.

Las mejillas del Paladín Negro se tiñen de rojo al darse cuenta de que confundió sus pensamientos, creyendo que Lance hablaba de otro tipo de actividades en la cama.

\- Oh, si... No hace falta molestarte, Lance -responde avergonzado, sabiendo que también hubiese aceptado otra proposición si con aquello ayudaba a eliminar su estrés.

Lance hace un gesto desinteresado con su mano para restarle importancia.

\- No es problema, Shiro -dice el joven Paladín mientras lo observa a los ojos- Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Y Shiro no se ve capaz de negarselo. Asiente sin decir nada, despojandose de su ajustada playera negra y dejándose caer sobre su cama boca abajo.

Lance rápidamente está sobre él, colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre su espalda y comenzando su masaje. Shiro se estremece sin poder evitarlo, duele la presión y no duda en que el menor está atacando un nudo. Shiro se obliga a relajarse mientras Lance hace su magia con dedos hábiles, recorriendo los músculos y ayudándolo a que el peso del mundo fuera menor.

Suspira, notando que comienza a dejarse llevar. Se relaja bajo Lance, sus pensamientos se desvanecen poco a poco hasta que deja de pensar; relajado hasta el punto del duermevela. Por lo cual, no es consciente realmente cuando Lance se quita de encima para sentarse en el colchón.

\- Oh... ¿Ya? -pregunta confundido, más tranquilo ahora que su cuerpo ya no está tenso por la misión.

Lance alza una ceja antes de sonreirle pequeño.

\- He estado trabajando en tu espalda por como una hora, compañero -responde el Paladín Azul para verlo socarrón- Si que te dejé molido.

Shiro sonríe, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello.

\- Si, eh... Gracias, Lance. Lo necesitaba.

Ambos se sonríen, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a romper el momento, la intimidad generada.

Shiro es el primero en moverse, tomando a Lance de la muñeca y jalandolo contra él, los dos quedando recostados contra la cama del mayor. Oye al Paladín Azul ahogar un grito de sorpresa, su mejilla posada sobre su clavícula y sus manos apretada contra su cuerpo.

\- Ugh... ¿Shiro? -pregunta el menor avergonzado, no moviéndose un centímetro del otro.

\- Duerme, Lance.

\- Wow ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

\- Si, Lance. Aquí -responde Shiro por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos y tomando el cuerpo más delgado entre sus brazos.

Lance era frío, digno Paladín del León Azul, se siente suave y genial en contraste de su cuerpo cálido y áspero, las cicatrices haciéndose notar contra la tez morena. Shiro no quiere soltarlo.

Siente a Lance removerse contra él y cree que el muchacho va escaparse o decir algo más al respecto, pero no lo hace. Se acomoda bajo la sábana y suspira contra su piel, queriendo dormir a su lado.

Shiro sonríe contra las hebras castañas, cerrando los ojos a voluntad y dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

Aquella noche es la mejor que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.


End file.
